comics_reviewsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
2013
Komiksy jsou v této kategorii řazeny podle abecedy. Komiksy vyšlé v roce 2013 100 nábojů 8: Posmrtné blues (2013) - 90 % 100 nábojů 9: Smrt je mým řemeslem (2013) - 100 % 1001 komiksů, které musíte přečíst, než zemřete (2013) Aargh! 12 (2013) - 70 % Americký upír 1 (2013) - 95 % Americký upír 2 (2013) - 90 % Anne Franková: Komiksový životopis (2013) - 80 % Asterix XVII-XX (2013) - 85 % Asterix XXI-XXIV (2013) - 90 % Banda 1: Karty jsou rozdaný (2013) - 90 % Banda 2: Nakládačka (2013) - 80 % Batman: Kameňák a další příběhy (2013) - 90 % Batman & Robin: Batman znovuzrozený (2013) - 80 % Batman R.I.P. (2013) - 45 % Batman: Soví město (2013) - 85 % Batman: Soví tribunál (2013) - 95 % Batman Detective Comics 1: Tváře smrti (2013) - 75 % Batman Detective Comics 2: Zastrašovací taktiky (2013) - 30 % Batman - Temný rytíř 1: Temné děsy (2013) - 50 % Bezva Bára 1: Malá uličnice (2013) - 60 % Bitevní pole 1 (2013) - 70 % Bleach 5: Rightarm of the Giant (2013) - 70 % Bleach 6: The Death Trilogy Overture (2013) - 80 % Bleach 7: The The Broken Coda (2013) - 90 % Bleach 8: The Blade and Me (2013) - 80 % Bleach 9: Fourteen Days for Conspiracy (2013) - 75 % Bleach 10: Tattoo on the Sky(2013) - 55 % Blizzard/Jednooký Joe (2013) - 60 % Borgia (2013) - 75 % Candide, kniha první: Král bulharů (2013) - 85 % Cesta kolem světa za 80 dní (2013) - 75 % Crew2 č. 35 (2013) - 65 % Crew2 č. 36 (2013) - 55 % Crew2 č. 37 (2013) - 65 % Crew2 č. 38 (2013) - 55 % Čas dluhů (2013) - 60 % Češi 1918: Jak Masaryk vymyslel Československo (2013) - 60 % Darebák (2013) - 95 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 6 (2013) - 85 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 7 (2013) - 95 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 8 (2013) - 80 % Divočina (2013) - 65 % DMZ 5: Skrytá válka (2013) - 90 % DMZ 6: Krvavé volby (2013) - 85 % Dobrodružství Jo, Zefky a Žoko 2: Stratoplán H 22, 2. část - Směr New York (2013) - 65 % Dobrodružství Jo, Zefky a Žoko 3: Záhadný paprsek, 1. část - Manitoba neodpovídá (2013) - 70 % Dobrodružství pidilidí 1: Exodus (2013) - 70 % Dobrodružství Rychlé Veverky 1: Velký závod (2013) - 80 % Dobrodružství Rychlé Veverky 2: Poklad (2013) - 80 % Dobrodružství Tondy Čutala (2013) - 90 % Drsná škola (2013) - 90 % E.V.A.: Kroniky z podzemí (2013) - 70 % Elegie pro ovečku 5 (2013) - 60 % Elegie pro ovečku 6 (2013) - 80 % Elegie pro ovečku 7 (2013) - 75 % Fanouš: Tři úkoly pro Klytoru (2013) - 85 % Fanouš: Po záhadných stopách tajuplna (2013) - 65 % Flash: Znovuzrození (2013) - 60 % Fly High!: Leť výš 3 (2013) - 60 % Gantz 1 (2013) - 90 % Gantz 2 (2013) - 70 % Garfield o dvou chodech (2013) - 80 % Generál Fajtl (2013) - 50 % Goon 2: Mé vražedné dětství (2013) - 90 % Green Lantern: Pomsta Green Lanternů (2013) - 70 % Hej, Buddy! (2013) - 85 % Hellboy 2: Probuzení ďábla (2013) - 100 % Hitman: Pár vražd navíc (2013) - 60 % Hovory z rezidence Schlechtfreund (2013) - 90 % Hra o trůny: Grafický román 2(2013) - 70 % Hrabě Monte Christo (2013) - 55 % Chata v Jezerní kotlině (2013) - 70 % Iáson a argonauti (2013) - 80 % Indiana Jones Omnibus: Další dobrodružství 3 (2013) - 45 % Jeruzalém: Rok v rozděleném městě (2013) - 90 % JLA: Liga spravedlnosti 2 (2013) - 40 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Popel a prach (2013) - 75 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Potopa (2013) - 75 % Kannonina ruka 5 (2013) - 50 % Kannonina ruka 6 (2013) - 55 % Karel Franta: Kniha komiksů (2013) - 85 % Kick-Ass 2: Nářez 2 (2013) - 75 % Kid Paddle 1: Ďábelské hry (2013) - 70 % Kid Paddle 2: Totální masakr (2013) - 60 % Kreslený svět podle Annie (2013) - 85 % Kůstek 4: Ostrozub, Vládce východního pomezí, 1. část (2013) - 85 % Kůstek 4: Ostrozub, Vládce východního pomezí, 2. část (2013) - 90 % Kůstek 5: Přízračné kruhy (2013) - 75 % Kyanid a Štěstí (2013) - 70 % Leonardo 6: Génius na cestách (2013) - 65 % Leonardo 7: Není mezi přítomnými génius? (2013) - 85 % Líbání zakázáno 2 (2013) - 75 % Liberty Meadows 1: Ráj (2013) - 90 % Liga spravedlnosti 1: Počátek (2013) - 50 % Macanudo 3 (2013) - 85 % Macanudo 4 (2013) - 80 % Malý princ a Obrova planeta (2013) - 80 % Malý princ a Planeta globů (2013) - 80 % Malý princ a Planeta karapoxů (2013) - 80 % Malý princ a Planeta knihomolů (2013) - 70 % Malý princ a Planeta Ludoky (2013) - 60 % Malý princ a Planeta slova (2013) - 75 % Malý princ a Vagónová planeta (2013) - 75 % Mračna (2013) - 75 % Muži, kteří nenávidí ženy 1 (2013) - 85 % Muži, kteří nenávidí ženy 2 (2013) - 90 % Mýty 3: Láska jako z pohádky (2013) - 90 % Mýty 4: Pochod dřevěných vojáčků (2013) - 90 % Nápady pana Semtamťuka (2013) - 75 % Naruto 10: Úžasný nindža(2013) - 80 % Naruto 11: Zapálený učedník(2013) - 75 % Naruto 12: Velký vzlet (2013) - 75 % Naruto 13: Rozuzlení (2013) - 80 % Naruto 14: Souboj stínů (2013) - 85 % Naruto 15: Narutův styl (2013) - 80 % Noci s Desdemonou: Dětská křížová výprava (2013) - 70 % O sněhu (2013) - 80 % (vydáno jako BubbleGun 8 - Speciál) Otazníky detektiva Štiky (2013) - 60 % Parazit IX9: Life in Quarantine (2013) - 10 % Perseus: Volání osudu (2013) - 75 % Planetary 1: Do všech koutů světa a jiné povídky (2013) - 85 % Planetary 2: Čtvrtý muž (2013) - 90 % Poslední Mohykán (2013) - 60 % Pověst o Héraklovi (2013) - 55 % Pozemšťan! (2013) - 90 % Profesorova dcera (2013) - 75 % Před Strážci 1: Minutemani/Hedvábný přízrak (2013) - 70 % Punisher 8: Vdovy (2013) - 80 % Pupíky 6: Léto na zabití (2013) - 100 % Ragemoor (2013) - 70 % Robinson Crusoe (2013) - 55 % Řemesla (2013) - 95 % Sandman: Věčné noci (2013) - 60 % Sherlock Holmes: Poslední případ (2013) - 90 % Sherlock Holmes: Skandál v Čechách (2013) - 100 % Simpsonovi: Bart Simpson (1. ročník) (2013) - 45 % Sláine: Poklady Británie (2013) - 80 % Star Wars Omnibus: Před dávnými časy... 2 (2013) - 70 % Staří mistři (2013) - 80 % Superman 1: Cena zítřka (2013) - 40 % Superman Action Comics 1: Superman a lidé z oceli (2013) - 70 % Superman Action Comics 2: Neprůstřelný (2013) - 50 % Superman: Poslední syn (2013) - 50 % Superman: Utajený počátek (2013) - 50 % Svoboda! 1 a 2 (2013) - 90 % Swamp Thing - Bažináč 5: V prach se obrátíš (2013) - 85 % Swamp Thing - Bažináš 6: Shledání (2013) - 65 % Šmoulové: Černí šmoulové (2013) - 90 % Šmoulové: Šmoulinka (2013) - 90 % Tisíc a jedna noc (2013) - 70 % Transmetropolitan 8: Žalozpěv (2013) - 90 % Transmetropolitan 9: Lék (2013) - 75 % Ú.P.V.O. 2: Duše Benátek a další povídky (2013) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 7 (2013) - 75 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 8 (2013) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 9 (2013) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 10 (2013) - 55 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 11 (2013) - 65 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 12 (2013) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 02: Uncanny X-Men - Dark Phoenix (2013) - 75 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 04: Wolverine (2013) - 90 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 05: Tajné války superhrdinů Marvelu část 1 (2013) - 40 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 07: Daredevil - Zmrtvýchvstání (2013) - 95 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 08: The Amazing Spider-Man - Kravenův poslední lov (2013) - 90 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 09: The Amazing Spider-Man - Zrození Venoma (2013) - 85 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 11: The Incredible Hulk - Tiché výkřiky (2013) - 75 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 12: Zázraky (2013) - 100 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 13: The Mighty Thor - Hledání bohů (2013) - 55 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 14: Captain America - Nový úděl (2013) - 40 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 15: Punisher - Vítej zpátky, Franku část 1 (2013) - 85 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 16: Ultimates - Nadčlověk (2013) - 90 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 18: New X-Men - G jako Genocida (2013) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 28: Avengers - Na ostří nože (2013) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 29: Tajná válka (2013) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 30: She-Hulk - Svobodná, úspěšná, zelená (2013) - 60 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 33: Ultimate Spider-Man - Moc a odpovědnost (2013) - 65 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 34: Avengers - Rozpad (2013) - 70 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 36: Astonishing X-Men - Nadaní (2013) - 70 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 41: Zombie z Marvelu (2013) - 60 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 43: Iron Man - Extremis (2013) - 80 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 44: Captain America - Zimní voják, část 1 (2013) - 90 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 49: The Incredible Hulk - Hulkova planeta část 1 (2013) - 75 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 51: Captain America - Zimní voják, část 2 (2013) - 90 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 52: Thor - Znovuzrození (2013) - 80 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 58: The Invincible Iron Man - Pět nočních můr (2013) - 55 % Únos (2013) - 65 % Upíří polibky: Hřbitovní hry (2013) - 40 % Usagi Yojimbo 19: Otcové a synové (2013) - 100 % Usagi Yojimbo 20: Záblesky smrti (2013) - 95 % V kůži Woodyho Allena (2013) - 70 % Velká esa 1: Quentin Gentil a mistr úniků (2013) - 60 % Velká kniha čůrání (2013) - 60 % Vějíř 2013 (2013) - 70 % Vrána: Soumrak bohů (2013) - 70 % World of Warcraft 1 (2013) - 70 % World of Warcraft 2 (2013) - 70 % Y:Poslední z mužů 8: Dračice v kimonu (2013) - 75 % Y: Poslední z mužů 9: Matka Země (2013) - 80 % Zámek (2013) - 40 % Zámek a klíč 2: Hlavohrátky (2013) - 100 % Zeus a dobytí Olympu (2013) - 60 % Zlatá kniha komiksů Vlastislava Tomana Zombie: Příručka pro přežití - Zaznamenané útoky (2013) - 75 % Živí mrtví 7: Ticho před bouří (2013) - 70 % Živí mrtví 8: Zrozeni k utrpení (2013) - 95 % Živí mrtví 9: Smutek nás pozůstalých (2013) - 65 %